1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a float glass, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a float glass, which has an improved structure so that fragments generated from a loop block of a float chamber may be intercepted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat glasses used in the industries such as window panes (e.g., soda lime silica glasses) of vehicles or buildings are mostly produced using a floating process well known in the art. In addition, thin glass panes or glass films (e.g., non-alkali glasses) for TFT displays or the like are also a kind of “float glass” produced using a floating process.
FIG. 1 is a vertical sectional view schematically showing a general float glass manufacturing system, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the system of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a general float glass manufacturing system 2 includes a float chamber 1 for sealing reducing hydrogen (H2) and/or nitrogen (N2) gas to be fully filled therein so as to prevent molten metal M from being oxidized. In other words, the float chamber 1 includes a bottom block 6, a loop block 7 positioned above the bottom block 6, and a side seal 8 installed between the bottom block 6 and the loop block 7.
Meanwhile, the loop block 7 is divided into an upper space 3a and a lower space 3b by a brick layer 3. The brick layer 3 has a plurality of holes 4 formed therethrough. In addition, a heater 9 is installed to the hole 4. The heater 9 keeps the inside of the float chamber 1 at a predetermined temperature.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view schematically showing the heater of FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, the hole 4 formed in the brick layer 3 of the loop block 7 has a diameter greater than an outer diameter of the heater 9. Therefore, when the heater 9 is inserted into the hole 4, a predetermined gap g is created between the outer peripheral surface of the heater 9 and the inner peripheral surface of the hole 4.
Here, the brick layer 3 is a combination of plural bricks. For this reason, brick fragments may be generated around the hole 4, and the generated brick fragments may fall down onto a glass ribbon GR. In this case, the brick fragments may give bad effects on the quality of a flat glass produced. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the brick fragments from moving into the float chamber.